


Витая сизым дымом

by Li_Wi (Lia_Wi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Wi/pseuds/Li_Wi
Summary: Какие чувства терзают Сэма после смерти брата? Что он делает? Как пытается унять ту боль, которая заполняет все сознание?
Kudos: 1





	Витая сизым дымом

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Loreanna_dark  
> Примечания автора: Писалось на грустной ноте. Если будет такое настроение чтобы почитать что-то Ангстовое, милости прошу сюда.

Ощущать боль - значит чувствовать себя живым. Но, увы, иногда не хочется совершенно ничего. Ни чувствовать боли, ни ощущать пульс, стучащий в висках, ни вдыхать кислород. Просто потому что нет смысла. Возникает закономерный вопрос - зачем жить? Продолжать бессмысленное существование, когда близких тебе людей нет на этой чертовой Земле? Как заставить себя просыпаться каждое утро и вставать с постели? Чем заполнить ту черную дыру в душе, которая уже практически полностью поглотила всего тебя? Как свыкнуться с мыслью, что ты один? Абсолютно, совершенно один. Ведь у тебя отобрали единственного человека, ради которого ты жил.

Один глоток виски обжигает глотку, спускается по пищеводу и согревает желудок. Глубокая затяжка сигаретным дымом успокаивает натянутые до предела нервы и чуть расслабляет. Снова виски. И ничего, кроме сигарет и этого проклятого виски. Потому что ничто другое не нужно. Ничто, кроме них, не может успокоить ту звенящую боль, которая оглушает и дезориентирует. Он один, и по щекам текут соленые слезы, а губы, сжатые в тонкую полоску, сдерживают громкий и протяжный вопль, который рвется из глубины поверженной души. 

Иногда он забывается в долгом и беспробудном сне, но и в нем его терзают темные призраки прошлого. Они мучают его, заставляя гореть в поистине Адском пламени вины, которое с каждой секундой становится все жарче и сильнее. Просыпаясь на мокрых от пота простынях, он, практически на автомате, тянется к еще не початой бутылке виски. Ему все равно, сколько сейчас времени и какой день недели. Не нужно знать количество проведенных минут, часов или дней без него. Без единственного лучика солнца в его темном царстве. Не нужно, потому что слишком больно.

Первый глоток - перед глазами светлая и всегда веселая улыбка.

Второй - зеленые глаза, беспокойно глядящие прямо в душу.

Третий - короткие русые волосы, всегда торчащие в разные стороны.

Четвертый - его слезы, которые иногда стояли хрустальными линзами в глазах.

Пятый - ехидный голос.

Шестой - такое родное и дорогое «Сэмми», произнесенное его взволнованным голосом.

Седьмой - крепкие объятия, из которых не хочется уходить.

Восьмой - все подколки и шуточки.

Девятый - кулон, подаренный брату на Рождество маленьким мальчишкой.

Десятый - стеклянный взгляд и глубокие раны от когтей Адских псов.

Сигарета. Сизый дым тонкой змейкой вьется из его рта к потолку, а он с удовольствием вдыхает глубже. Глубже, чтобы унять бешеный пульс и стоящие в глазах слезы. Ничего не получается. Соленая влага сочится по щекам, а из горла вырываются всхлипы. Он сломлен. Сломлен, кажется, навсегда. Без возможности восстановления. Просто марионетка, которую забыл ее хозяин-кукловод. Сейчас он был готов признать, что хотел подчиняться Дину, да, именно Дину, но никак не отцу. 

Потому что именно старший брат был для него семьей, тем, кому он доверял больше, чем себе. Тем, кого он так хорошо знал и безгранично любил. Дин был воплощением его идеала в жизни, ведь не было никого другого, кого он знал, с таким же сильным характером, веселым нравом и таким неправдоподобным стремлением к жизни охотника. Нет, второго такого нет и никогда не будет. И теперь, когда все потеряно, потеряно безвозвратно, остается лишь один вопрос – что делать?

Что делать дальше?


End file.
